parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tei Sukone
Tei Sukone is a well-known Vipperloid that was originally made to trick people into thinking she was a real Vocaloid character. Bio Appearance Tei is an albino with ghostly white skin and red eyes. Her long, flowing white hair reaches her ankles and curls inward along the tips, with sharp bangs ending above her eyes and thick, sharp forelocks reaching her chest. A single section of hair sticks out from the back of her head, reminiscent of a shark fin or cowlick. She wears black headphones illuminated with red and blue lights, and has a red Q'' on her arm. Her original attire conists of a grey sailor top lined in crimson and red illumination and a piece of dull red material covering her lower neck. Her thick and long dark grey sleeves go past her hands with red illumination and a single blue light-up bar surrounded by small buttons. Her red and grey pleat mini-skirt has grey tulle trim and is worn with a dark red and pale red triangle pattern belt, along with a strap hanging from the right hip. She wears black boots with crimson bottom and red lights on each cuff. In her updated form, Tei's headphones change shape and she is shown with crimson nail polish. Her top was the same, but gained pale blue buttons lighting up the left side of the collar. Her triangle belt and strap changed to a pink and mauve striped belt and a chain for the strap. Her boots became a pair of shoes and stockings. Personality Tei appears to be loving and sweet, with an interest in baking cakes. However, she is obsessed with Len and can turn violent if she witnesses someone touch him. Her anger is frightful, and she despises Vocaloids in general. Miku Hatsune is her frequent target of hatred and she spends a lot of time trying to kill her. She may be a rival to Akita Neru because they both have the crush on Len. But later on, she gets over her hatred of Miku. Tei is not shameful in the least bit. She has a fondness for masturbation and has no problem doing it in public, should the urge rise. She also has a strange fetish over Traffic Lights or Signs. Ironically, she dislikes murder. Roles * Tei as Benny Rabbit in Sesame Street/Vocaloids Her personality is very similar to the source of her spoof Benny Rabbit, somewhat cranky and often irritated. She rarely smiles. But Unlike Benny, Benny doesn't even know Elmo. Weapon/Items Tei has two icon items; one being a Cucumber that she uses for masturbation purposes. Her yandere weapon is a butcher knife. Background Like Teto Kasane, Tei was created with the intent of deceiving others. She was able to successfully lure several to think she was a real Vocaloid, allowing the Vipperloids to succeed once more. However, due to this, she was originally disliked due to the deception. Fangirls were startled and angered for her obsession with Len and hatred of Miku, as well as her "''unoriginal design". Several trolls were drawn to her though, due to her ability to make people immensely angry. She was also given an "unoriginal" voice as a jab at fanmade Vocaloids based off of Miku; while her outfit is a jab at how many Utauloids mimic various parts of Rin's design. Tei is seen as a parody of general fandom quirks. Such as her sudden gaining of the Sharingan when covered in blood - which comes from many Naruto fanfics/oc's who design their characters with them despite this being a power exclusive to the Uchiha. Tei in the Utau community is know as a troll alongside the other popular Utau Vipps like Ritsu Namine, Ruko Yukone and Teto Kasane. Popular Covers and Known Songs *Declare War on all Vocaloid *13km *Oh Yeah (Ruko Yukone Male, Tei Sukone & Shinji Hibiki) Kpop Cover Quotes Trivia *Her model ''Q, ''is phonemically reminiscent to the word "Kiru", which means "Kill" in Japanese. **It also refers the Cucumber. *Her music Genre is Rock, Gothic. *Her name is a pun on Scottie, a brand of tissue paper by Nippon Paper Crecia. *She shares a few things in common with the official Yandere created by Vocaloid, https://yandere-girls.wikia.com/wiki/Mayu%7CMayu. **Both have red neon lighting built into their outfits **Both wear mainly black or dark grey with rec accenting. **Both also have red eyes. *She also shares qualities in common with Haku Yowane **Both are pale skinned with red eyes and long white hair to resemble Albinoism. **Both wear sleeves. **Both were made in relation to Miku in some shape or form, and used Miku voice banks at some point. Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Girls Category:UTAU Category:Vocaloid